Snatching a Hare on March
by Living Chain
Summary: Kelinci memang tidak suka dipegang hidungnya, Lily tahu. Karena anjing juga begitu. Tapi Lily tahu bahwa kelinci suka tidur berimpit-impitan, seperti Liam Lunettes kesayangannya di sini. Karena anjing juga begitu. Drabbles. LilyXLiam.


Summary: Kelinci memang tidak suka dipegang hidungnya, Lily tahu. Karena anjing juga begitu. Tapi Lily tahu bahwa kelinci suka tidur berimpit-impitan, seperti Liam Lunettes kesayangannya di sini. Karena anjing juga begitu. Drabbles. LilyXLiam.

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

* * *

_(Seekor anjing akan sangat berterimakasih pada tuannya ketika sang tuan mengelus kepalanya dengan kasih sayang)_

"Liam~?"

"U-uuh... Apa, Lily?"

Lily Baskerville tersenyum. "Elus kepalaku."

Liam Lunettes agak terhenyak mendengar permintaan itu. Ia terbatuk-batuk sebentar, menaikkan kacamatanya yang seakan-akan menjadi putih gemerlap di bawah sinar matahari,

menyembunyikan sepasang warna merah muda yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Siang itu Liam menghabiskan waktunya mengelus kepala sang gadis kecil yang tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

_(Kelinci yang pemalu, tetapi akan dengan penuh rasa terimakasih menerima makanan yang diserahkan baginya)_

Di salah satu ruangan di Pandora, seorang gadis cilik berambut oranye –setelah diam-diam menyelinap ke kantor Liam dan, entah dengan paksaan atau rayuan (atau, yah, Bandersnatch) berhasil membuat si lelaki berkacamata memperbolehkannya menungguinya- duduk di sebelah tempat Liam bekerja.

"Itu kerjaan apa, Liam?" Lily bertanya.

"Uum. Tugas. Untuk Tuan Rufus."

"Waah. Hebat ya jadi orang dewasa! Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Apa? Te-tentu tidak! Ini adalah tugas rahasia yang diserahkan oleh Tuan Rufus. Bahkan kalaupun kau anggota Pandora sekalipun belum tentu-,"

"Kau sudah makan, Liam?"

Mungkin ada hubungannya bahwa Lily bukanlah gadis yang sedikit 'normal', Liam pikir, yang oleh karena itu memiliki tingkat fokus sekecil permen. Atau mungkin karena sebenarnya Lily tidak tertarik. Liam tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak gadis manis ini. Melihat dari orangnya, lebih tepatnya, Liam tidak _mau _tahu.

"...Tidak. Maksudku, belum."

Lily mengernyit. "Kau harus makan, Liam! Kalau tidak nanti kau sakit~!"

"Ti-tidak bisa, Lily. Aku tidak sempat. Kalau tidak selesai, Tuan Rufus akan membunuh—UUPH!"

Rasa manis yang ia kecap di lidahnya. Jeruk.

Dan senyuman semanis jeruk yang ia lihat di matanya.

"Lollipop!" Lily tersenyum, memegang sebuah lollipop bulat yang ia tempelkan di bibir Liam. "Nih, aku pegangin! Kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sambil makan!"

"Ta-tapi, Lily, aku tidak-,"

"Atau aku akan menyuruh Bandersnatch untuk memakanmu!"

Hanya dalam tiga puluh menit, Liam telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Berikut dengan lollipop rasa jeruk itu.

* * *

_(Anak anjing, dalam masa pertumbuhannya, senang bermain dan berlari bersama-sama dengan temannya)_

"Keluarkan March Hare-mu, Liam! Bandersnatch ingin bermain dengannya!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku sudah bilang, March Hare tidak bisa-,"

"Atau _kau _yang akan menjadi mainan Bandersnatch!"

Liam terdiam, berpikir tentang kepalanya yang bulat dijadikan sebagai bola untuk Bandersnatch bawa lari ke sana dan kemari, dan langsung mencoret pilihan itu dari kepalanya. Ia membisikkan sebuah permintaan maaf, sebelum mematerialisasikan March Hare di sebelahnya. Kuping hitam Bandersnatch berdiri, dan langsung berlari mengejar kelinci yang telah melayang ketakutan terlebih dahulu.

Lily menatap lekat-lekat ke kedua mata oranye-emas Liam.

"Mau main setan-setanan? Karena Bandersnatch sudah jadi setannya, Liam bisa jadi setan!"

"Tidak, Lily, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu—." Ketika ia melihat tatapan mematikan Lily, cepat-cepat Liam membenarkan perkataannya. "Eerr! Ma-maksudku, iya! Iya! Kita bisa, err-!" Liam menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa memperpanjang nyawanya lebih dari sedetik, dan menangkap bentuk kedua Chain yang ada jauh di padang bunga sebelah sana. Ia membelalak, tetapi setidaknya itu adalah hikmah terbaik baginya untuk saat ini. "-me-meniru March Hare dan Bandersnatch di sana."

Lily melirik ke arah tempat Liam menunjuk dengan jarinya.

Di sana, terlelap di atas serumpun bunga tulip dalam warna pelangi, Bandersnatch tengah tidur dengan badan hitamnya tertutup oleh selimut gelap jubah March Hare yang menumpu wajahnya di atas tubuh sang anjing. Terlihat di wajah Chain kelinci itu terdapat sebuah senyum yang tampak puas, kepala turun-naik sesuai dengan ritme udara yang keluar-masuk pelan-pelan dari dan ke tubuhnya.

"Kyaa~! Mereka tidur bersama, Liam! Tampaknya Bandersnatch menyukai March Hare!"

Pikir Liam sambil memutar mata: ooh, ya. Itu bagus kalau tidak dibunuh. Sekarang bukan waktu yang baik untuk mencari seekor Chain la—"Waah! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Li-Lily!"

"Hmm? Katamu bermain seperti Bandersnatch dan March Hare!" kata Lily yang sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan sekarang berada di atasnya, sama seperti berminggu-minggu yang lalu—saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di pesta Isla Yura. "Tapi karena aku terlalu kecil, Liam yang jadi kasurnya saja, ya? Lagipula, aku ngantuk, nih-," sang gadis cilik menguap. "Liam~."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kepala sang Baskerville jatuh di atas dada si Lunettes. Sementara ia tidur, senyumnya kecil, tampak puas.

Liam hanya bisa menatap Lily tidak percaya.

Pada akhirnya, ia mengelus kepala sang putri tidur, dan angin musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi membawanya jatuh terlelap dalam mimpinya juga.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai malam menjelang dan Charlotte datang untuk menjemput Lily.

* * *

_(Kelinci, sesombong-sombongnya mereka dari luar, tetap suka bergerombol dan tidur dalam pelukan masing-masing)_

Ini pertama kalinya Lily melihat Liam tidur. Dan dia senang melihatnya.

Kacamatanya sudah hilang dari wajahnya, bulu mata emasnya bergoyang lentik, di antara kedua bibir keringnya terdapat celah yang, ketika Lily datang mendekat, menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan yang membuat pipinya tergelitik. Lily terkikik senang.

Sesenang-senangnya dia karena berhasil menyelinap ke dalam kamar Liam di kediaman Barma pada malam hari, Lily tetap harus menahan teriakannya ketika tiba-tiba dua buah tangan besar bergerak menyelimuti pinggangnya. Tarikan itu membawanya jatuh ke atas ranjang. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali setelah tadi tertutup untuk menahan benturan yang mungkin mengenainya, Lily melihat bahwa memang Liam yang sudah memeluknya, dengan wajah si lelaki merapat ke tubuh sang gadis cilik itu seakan-akan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

Lily tahu bahwa Liam tidak suka dingin, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Liam _benar-benar _tidak suka dingin.

Dengan jarinya, Lily menyentuh hidung Liam yang merah karena kedinginan, dan tertawa pelan ketika sang kelinci yang kedinginan mendengus. Kelinci memang tidak suka dipegang hidungnya, Lily tahu. Karena anjing juga begitu.

Tapi Lily tahu bahwa kelinci suka tidur berimpit-impitan, seperti Liam Lunettes kesayangannya di sini.

Karena anjing juga begitu.

* * *

_(Anjing adalah penjaga terbaik bagi tuannya—dalam bahaya apapun, mereka akan melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuan)_

"Liam? Kamu tampak lesu..."

Liam menengadah untuk melihat Lily berdiri di depannya dengan tampang khawatir.

"Lily...? Sejak kapan kau—,"

"Liam tidak apa-apa?"

Liam menghentikan perkataannya, menatap gadis cilik berambut oranye itu sebentar, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak harus khawati—UPH!"

Lagi-lagi gadis Baskerville itu memaksakan kehendaknya—tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, tiba-tiba sudah langsung main peluk begini.

"Li-Lily? H-hey! Lily, benar—aku _tidak _apa-apa! Le-lepaskan aku, ya—?"

Lily tidak menggubrisnya, dan tetap memeluknya. "Liam... A-aku memang tidak berguna dan tidak berdaya. Aku bukan Liam yang suka bekerja. Aku tidak mengerti tentang pekerjaan orang-orang dewasa yang sering dilakukan oleh Liam atau Fang atau Lotti... Tapi, Liam, sebagai teman_mu_, aku ingin agar wajah Liam tidak sedih seperti itu!"

"Lily..."

Gadis cilik itu menengadahkan mukanya, dan Liam melihat bahwa mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak tahu bahwa gadis ini benar-benar _sensitif_ seperti ini... Padahal dia sudah sebaik-sebaiknya menjaga agar emosinya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Apalagi _hanya _oleh karena bentakan Tuan Rufus tadi yang memang _mood_-nya sedang tidak terlalu baik...

Dan sampai membuat gadis cilik seperti ini hampir menangis... Ya ampun, Liam jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Dengar, Lily. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ya? Kau bisa lepaskan aku sekarang."

Lili menatapnya sebentar, dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Benar." Liam tersenyum tulus, dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari dalam kantongnya. Dia memberikannya pada Lily. "Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin memberimu ini kalau kita bertemu lagi—aku membuatnya bersama Nona Sharon, um, temanku yang lain. Anggap ini sebagai bentuk terimakasihku, ya? Aku sudah merasa baikan karena Lily sekarang. Sungguh."

Mata biru sang gadis berbinar-binar melihat bungkusan kecil yang ternyata berisi berbagai jenis kue dan makanan kecil seperti permen dan coklat. Dan –aah, saat ini Liam sudah tidak peduli dengan yang namanya klise lagi- bagaimana wajah sang gadis cilik itu juga membuat hatinya meletup-letup _senang_.

Mungkin dia seorang Baskerville, tapi bagaimanapun juga Lily tetaplah seorang anak kecil.

"Untukku?" Liam mengangguk.

"Waah! Terimakasih, Liam! Kau memang benar-benar teman terbaik yang aku punya~!" soraknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan itu ke udara. "Aku akan membaginya kepada Lotti dan Fang dan Doug dan Tuan Glen—."

Tampak menyadari sesuatu, Lily menghentikan sorak-sorai gembiranya. Liam beranjak dari kursinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Uum. Setelah kupikir-pikir," ia mengangkat bungkusan itu. "Kurasa aku akan membaginya dengan Liam saja."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari itu, Liam tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan bungkusan kue itu sampai sore.

* * *

_(Kelinci albino memang adalah anomali bagi sisa kawan-kawannya, tetapi bagi tuannya, dia adalah eksistensi terindah yang pernah hidup)_

"Hoii, Liam."

"Tidak mau! Hentikan—aku tidak mau terima kerja lagi darimu. _Tolong_—kerjaan Tuan Rufus yang ia berikan padaku sudah _cukup_ banyak pada hari ini. Xarks, lebih baik kau tahan dulu _deadline _pekerjaanmu itu sebelum kau lihat kepalaku meledak karena—,"

"Hehe, seingin-inginnya aku ingin melihat kepala Tuan Lunettes meledak seperti pinata lalu keluar permen dan coklat dalam berbagai macam rasa, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meminta itu."

"Oh," kata Liam datar. Dia menaikkan kembali kacamatanya. "Uh, maaf. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kamu pedo?"

Pen yang ada di jarinya terselip, menimbulkan sebuah garis horizontal di atas kertas laporannya yang _benar-benar _indah. Liam ingin berteriak. Entah karena Tuan Rufus _akan membunuhnya_ atau karena Break baru saja _menuduhnya sebagai seorang pedophile. _Mendengar suara coretan (dan teriakan) itu, Break tertawa.

"Aaah! Break! Apa-apaan dengan maksud perkataanmu itu? Kau pikir aku senang menyimpan foto anak kecil atau gimana—,"

"Aku tahu kamu menyimpan foto Nona Sharon waktu dia masih kecil, loh." Break mengambil sebuah scone dan mengunyahnya. Liam memutar matanya. "_Kau _juga punya."

"'Kan, pertanyaannya kau menyimpan foto anak kecil atau gimana," kata Break datar sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "_Aku _tanyanya kau pedo atau bukan."

"Tentu saja bu—,"

"Gadis Baskerville itu, loh."

Liam tidak berteriak lagi. Amarahnya langsung mengempis seperti balon yang pecah terkena jarum setelah ia mendengar perkataan Break. Liam kembali menaikkan kacamatanya—cahaya matahari menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang lagi-lagi mewarnai pipinya. Dan barulah pada saat itu Liam menyadari bahwa kebiasaan menaikkan kacamatanya itu selalu terjadi ketika ia sedang gelisah.

"Ooh. Maksudmu Lily."

"Yuri?"

"_Lily_,"Liam membenarkan. "Kami hanya—," teman, Liam ingin berkata begitu. Tapi, demi dewa kacamata, Liam adalah anggota Pandora, sedangkan Lily seorang _Baskerville_. "-_kenalan_."

Sepotong kue kembali hilang dari piring. "Oh, ya?" tanya Break dari balik gigi yang tengah mengunyah _é__'clair_. "Tidak kelihatan seperti itu bagiku."

Liam menghela napasnya. Lalu menumpu kepalanya yang agak penat dengan tangannya. Pekerjaan kali ini cukup banyak _dan _dia tidak mau Break memperpanjang waktu lemburnya _lagi._

Tampaknya dia harus memanjakan Break untuk kali ini saja.

"Yah, baiklah," kata si laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Ya, Lily itu lebih dari seorang _teman_."

Di atas kursinya, Break terdiam. Tangannya berhenti dalam tujuannya memasukkan sepotong kue sus ke dalam mulutnya. Mata merahnya agak membelalak, tetapi tetap ekspresi mukanya semu seperti biasa. Tapi di akhir-akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, sedang Liam melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Seingat-ingatnya Liam pertama kali menyebut Lily sebagai 'kenalan', bukan 'teman'.

* * *

_(Anjing takkan melupakannya tuannya. Tidak akan pernah)_

"Hey, Lotti?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Lily tersenyum. Dan mata biru lautnya menerawang ke Bandersnatch yang tengah tidur. Posisi yang persis sama seperti pada saat di padang bunga itu. Bersama dengan March Hare.

Bersama dengan Liam.

"Aku senang mempunyai teman."

_End

* * *

_

A/N: Demi konsistensi cerita dan untuk menjaga rating tetap dalam batasan K-K+, mari kita anggap bahwa Fang milik saia yang ganteng –plak- masih hidup dan pertemuan pertama Lily dan Liam tidak 'seberdarah' yang ada di cerita.

Haha, dan ini adalah entri pertama saia untuk fandom Pandora Hearts. Saia ada beberapa plot bunny PH yang masih ada di kepala saia (yang mungkin –atau nggak mungkin- saia tulis –dibakar-) dan mungkin akan saia post di sini :3

Terakhirnya, maukah andah meninggalkan sedikit sedekah –dihajar- yang berbentuk review? xD


End file.
